onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Site Affiliations
Hi, recently I've been thinking that we should make an affiliated wikis template and put it in the main page like most wikis do. We are one of the most successful anime/manga wikis (number 3 last time I checked) so as you can imagine many wikis will want to affiliate with us. Aka we will get content in a mere day. Another reason is that many wikis already have us as affiliates and most of them have done so after admin approval so it's kinda unfair not to have them in our front page. Examples are: w:c:bleach, w:c:toriko, w:c:weekly-shonen-jump and many, many others, small and big ones. Affiliating with other wikis will also raise our wiki's members since many people will ask for affiliation, most of them will make other edits as well and some of them will stay and become frequent editors. And anyway wikis are suppose to cooperate with each other so why not give the chance to other, smaller wikis to get more people by affiliating with us? Oh, but if we decide to make that template, keep in mind that only admins and some other trusted users that admins will choose can allow affiliations and request affiliations in other wikis. I'd like to hear your opinions on this matter. Please discuss below. 18:58, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Discussion The more the merrier. I like this idea. We're already on the affiliated lists of a couple wikis, might as well do it ourselves. 17:29, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes, do it. 18:58, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Sure, let's do it. 14:00, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, why not? 14:02, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes that'd be good,make a test template.-- This is how it will look like, of course with more wordmarks. Ah and we will have to upload the wordmarks on the wiki of course, not just use the links like I did here. 14:51, October 30, 2013 (UTC) What's the worst that could happen. I also say aye to this. 16:40, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Seems like a good idea to me, even though I can't vote. I'm all for it. [[User:Fintin | Fintin]] [[User_talk:Fintin| Talk ]] 17:37, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Since it's 10 people for, nobody against, I will go ahead and create it. 17:40, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Criteria for Affiliation What exactly is the criteria for becoming affiliated with this wiki? From what I've seen of the wikis we've become affiliated with recently, there seems to be no pattern for who we're affiliated with and who we aren't. I get affiliations with wikis like Bleach, Naruto, Shonen Jump, Dragonball, etc since OP has many things in common with those series and there is relevant/related information that may be on those wikis. But I don't understand why we're affiliated with a wiki with only 44 pages and one editor. It's not that I'm against affiliating with other wikis, I just want to know why it's helpful for us and why we're doing it. 22:46, November 11, 2013 (UTC) We should have an approval process (on a project page, or allow admins to decide) to accept new affiliates. Personally, the criterion should be an active community (pages and files don't matter as much). If a wiki isn't getting edited at least once every few days, it shouldn't be on the list either. I agree that wikis like the one you listed shouldn't just randomly be put onto our affiliate list. 22:47, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks JSD for picking on a wiki that isn't full devolped, and only has one editer with that being me, since i founded that wiki. Every wiki starts of small as we once did when we started. I don't see the need for rules about Affiliations, the Affiliations doesn't the effect the progress of this wiki. We have Affiliations because after the pitched idea people agreed to it. We might as well become communists' since certain people want rules for everything. 14:53, November 12, 2013 (UTC) As long as our affiliates are about manga of course we shouldn't have rules. Wikis are supposed to collaborate with each other so I don't see a single reason why we should have limitations. And please do explain how a 180px size wordmark which you will have to scroll down to see affects the wiki in any level. 14:57, November 12, 2013 (UTC) We should pick them based on the quality of their articles more than anything. 15:01, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :No just NO.. as Besty and Staw said,wikis are supposed to collaborate with each other and as long as our affiliates are in the Manga/Entertainment genre it doesnt matter.And also as a bigger wiki,we should help those smaller wikis providing an influx of users to them(and yes a 180px wordmark and a link to it doesnt do any harm to our wiki,does it?).-- No reason to be picky on this one. It's not like our reputation depends on it. Besides, who would be brave enough to read the majority of their articles and decide whether they are descent or not? Bumping this since they are still being added without any input from the community. We need a criteria. 07:45, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :Dude,Read the forum,it was never decided not to add 'em :/-- Since the issue was brought up, the adding should have ceased. That's usually how we do things around here. 08:40, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ..........you're putting way too much effort to something so trivial. 08:53, November 30, 2013 (UTC) One thing we should at least do is make sure that wikis we are affiliated with show that we are affiliated with them (Preferably on their Main Page). Bleach Wiki does. XS Wiki, Yokokuhan wiki, for example, do not. We should still discuss the approval process in more detail, but this should at least be a minimum requirement. 16:27, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :Dunno who added 'em,but the rest of the wikis do.at least that's what affiliates are supposed to be.-- Yeah that is right, if they don't have affiliates, we can't have them here either. 16:46, November 30, 2013 (UTC) how about this for criteria: 1) they have to be related to OP in some sort of way, like another anime/manga wiki, 2) they have to have at least 5 pages and 3) the other wiki has an affiliated template which they add us to-- 16:49, November 30, 2013 (UTC) The third criteria is common sense anyway, just besty was too lazy to make affiliates in his wikis, if he doesn't remove those two. And the affiliations aren't done by random people of the wiki, it's true that most of them weren't approved by admin but they were added by regulars and I don't see why we shouldn't be able to keep doing it. People come on chat and say, hi can I affiliate this wiki with mine. If no admin is online it's just a waste of time not to give them our approval or dissaproval but wait for an admin to do so. Anyways Canuck's rules are ok, if you seriously need rules you can have those. 16:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Aren't affiliation with other manga-wikis a bit redundant? There is already for that purpose... This is not the same at all. 20:35, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, okay. :… wait, how so? By this logic we shouldn't have a main page since we have articles for that. 07:04, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :@levi and sff,Nah!the ACG box doesn't look that good >_<..having our own affiliation seems appealing though I get your point :/.(<-- does what i just typed make any sense? :/)-- @SHL, by your logic we would have several main pages. Can i agree with the three criteria's, though really it seems rather unessary to have them. 19:44, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't suggesting to not have them, but all the footers are global template made with the same intent as the affiliation template. So I didn't understand why we should have a local affiliation template to begin with, that's all. Levi's right. We don't need affiliations if that template exists. 05:32, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Remove the ACG box,it looks bad(imo)..not to mention it doesnt fit the fluid layout(ofc it CAN be fixed)-- ACG is better than the affiliates box. We can easily change the style to our liking. 09:54, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Nope you can't, it's a globally used template.... 12:25, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Possible through css,or we can just edit the global template(-_-)..but why do that when we've our own cool affiliations box?-- Just thought I might give this some rebirth. The Animanga Hub box isn't supposed to be used for our own unneeded affiliation purposes. As stated by RZ, we already have an affiliates box which is fine as it is. The whole point of this discussion is not to get a new template but to sort out which wikis we should be affiliating with. My own personal opinion is for us to just affiliate with Shonen Jump series which have developed wikis (i.e. Not, for example, an SJ series which has a wiki although the series only started up three weeks ago because the wiki clearly wouldn't be developed). 17:53, January 4, 2014 (UTC)